<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Looking Is Cooking Food (Sequel to Surrender) by SiouxsieLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119430">Good Looking Is Cooking Food (Sequel to Surrender)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover'>SiouxsieLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Cooking Naked, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, PamSioux are definitely pervs here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, and I'm NOT kidding, cucumber, dom on dom action, sub on sub action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've never noticed this about you, but you're one sexy fit bird especially in your starkers..." Siouxsie said, softly.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pam Hogg/Original Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Original Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Domme Action in the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two chapters of smut...that is all. 😳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday morning and Lottie was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. </p><p>She wore nothing but an apron and was naked the whole time. And the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filtered the air so much that when Siouxsie walked into the kitchen, all she thought about how good it smelt and how she wanted to munch on something else besides food. </p><p>But as the naked domme was cooking, Siouxsie smiled cheekily and walked over to her while making the sound of footsteps (of her leather boots) heard, before standing behind her and wrapping her clothed-arms around her waist. And as usual, Lottie sighed in irritation but continued to stir the bacon—in order for it to be freshly cooked—and slightly ignored the older domme in a green suit. </p><p>Siouxsie inhaled the scent of a freshly-cooked breakfast in the morning, before persuading the younger into sex. </p><p>“Mmm it smells good, darling! What kind of nosh are you cooking?” Sioux said next to her ear.</p><p>Lottie looked up for a second, briefly at the kitchen’s stove appliance, then she realized the wazzcock (standing behind her) knows exactly what she’s cooking. Which made her frown a bit, before turning off the stove to set the pork on a separate plate.</p><p>The reason why Lottie was naked with an apron was because; her and Smith had sex last night, so she got lazy and didn’t want to put anything on, then she showered while Smith did the same but Lottie decided to put on her apron, just in case of a spill, and got to work… making breakfast for everyone in the house, other than Smith and Siouxsie. </p><p>So, it was quite the adventure to cook inside the kitchen and set the other servings on a plate, until Siouxsie got involved.</p><p>Lottie swears that Sioux does these things on purpose to get on her nerves or to get her attention at times, but she secretly likes it and wants Siouxsie to give her more than just that (despite having Smith and Pam).</p><p>Shrugging, Lottie continued to do what she needed to do first, by adding salt to the cooked food, and remained in Siouxsie’s grasp.</p><p>She felt pretty irritated yet interested at the same time. So, after she put aside the dishes, she immediately turned around to face the taller woman (who won’t stop bothering her in the kitchen). </p><p>Siouxsie let out a sly smirk, before moving her hands south until Lottie squirmed.</p><p>“I’ve never noticed this about you, but you’re one sexy fit bird especially in your starkers...” Siouxsie said, softly. </p><p>Lottie blushed, but maintained her composure with a reply. “Ohh my god! Stop it!” </p><p>“Stop what?!” Sioux teased, while fondling her exposed asscheeks and moved their bodies even closer until her clothed-self was pressing against Lottie’s naked body and apron. </p><p>Despite the height difference, because Siouxsie was 5’8 and Lottie was 5’2, Siouxsie was able to cling her stomach against Lottie’s bare breasts before increasing the friction.</p><p>Lottie had nowhere to run at this point. </p><p>All she could do was submit and wrap her arms around the older domme’s neck, so she could being them closer. </p><p>And Siouxsie took advantage of that.</p><p>Sioux slowly massaged her buttcheeks then gave it a light spank, before transitioning to the top. </p><p>Meanwhile, Lottie’s cheeks (of her face) were even redder with embarrassment, because she’s on the receiving end, and all she could do was whimper or quiver to each touch from the taller domme. Which was unusual, because she was usually dominant especially with Smith and submitted less. But a few months have passed since Siouxsie touched her and did stuff to her this way during the house’s foursome, so it was a change and Lottie wasn’t denying that she liked it. Not one bit. Because she rarely submits during the beginning of sex and it was turning her-on so much, that she needed Siouxsie to fuck her more than ever right now. </p><p>So, Lottie whined and gripped the taller woman’s suit tightly. Thus, feeling a pair of larger fingertips around the center of her clit from underneath the pink apron. </p><p>Siouxsie licked her lips, admiring the sexy sight below her, then probed the shorter domme’s entrance with her middle and index finger. Until they were dampen with Lottie’s slippery wetness. </p><p>“Mmmphh-” Lottie bit her bottom lip to conceal her moans. But once Siouxsie started to rub her entrance, in seductive motions, she failed to be quiet and cried out sexily. </p><p>Hence the food was waiting to be devoured, but they could careless (including the cook who was being nailed right now) and resume to their game of sex in the kitchen. </p><p>Siouxsie leaned in to whisper, “Come on, Lottie! Tell me what you want and I can give in return!” then she increased her pace and began getting the shorter domme off. </p><p>Lottie spread her legs even wider and slightly leaned against the countertop, next to the stove, with a moan. It was only a matter of time, before she was lost in a haze of pleasure and ready to adhere to anything the Belgian told her to do.</p><p>“Ahh- j-just f-fuck me a-alr- mmmmh-” and before the younger could speak, Siouxsie crashed their lips together for a deeper kiss.</p><p>She immediately grabbed the Mestizo’s ass again, before lifting her up (until she wrapped her arms and legs around her body) and flung each other around to bring them to the granite kitchen island from behind.  </p><p>Luckily, there wasn’t much on it except for the two bottles of champagne and knives in the holster-board, so Siouxsie lightly sat Lottie against it and nibbled her bottom lip.</p><p>Moaning, Lottie held onto Siouxsie’s collar to her dress suit tightly and parted her legs wider again to give her more access. </p><p>Siouxsie gladly moved herself closer to deepen the friction once more, before reaching over with a free hand to unravel the tie (of the apron) around Lottie’s neck. </p><p>In a swift move, she successfully did so. Then moved over to the tie around her waist and unraveled it as well, until the piece of silk fell against the granite countertop and unveiled Lottie’s milky body.</p><p>Smirking while kissing, Siouxsie tongue-wrestled with her, one last time, before withdrawing to move down to her flawless neck. Sucking on it in return.</p><p>Lottie felt the blood flowing within her body and she moaned uncontrollably. Then she leaned against the countertop for support.</p><p>Siouxsie wasted no time and nibbled up and down her neck to her collarbone, hence leaving the shorter to shudder beneath.</p><p>Lottie mumbled, “F-Fuck-” then threw her head back and moaned even louder once she felt Siouxsie’s entire hand around her clit.</p><p>The jolts of electricity struck down her spine and all she could think about was; pleasure and submission. </p><p>Siouxsie licked along her adam’s apple and rubbed her even faster, without being told to. Creating suction noises, from the impact between her hand and Lottie’s wet pussy, that could be heard from close proximity. </p><p>Everything about this was a turn-on. </p><p>Panting, Lottie was losing track of reality for a second and nearly fell back against the granite countertop if it wasn’t for her arms that were holding for support. </p><p>And Siouxsie stopped devouring her flesh to stand back and watch the trembling domme before her, moaning and trembling to her touch. </p><p>It was clear that she jilled her off with a helping hand, until her arms were acting as the speed of light that could potentially send Lottie over the edge.</p><p>But just as she was about to continue, the younger begged out:</p><p>“God dammit, Siouxsie! Please!” and Siouxsie smirked.</p><p>“Please, what??” she coaxed, as she was rubbing her pussy even harder without holding back.</p><p>Lottie was trying to make a coherent response, but Siouxsie kept jilling her off and made her moan huskily rather than beg. And to make matters worst, Siouxsie began to spank the corner of her ass (due to granite countertop in the way), while working her to the point of no return. Completely overwhelming. </p><p>Lottie grunted in the process, before opening her eyes again, she had them closed for a brief period of time, to glance at Siouxsie and immediately gulped once she saw Sioux; stop what she was doing, which arose a sense of emptiness from her end, and and pull out a 3oz bottle of cherry lubricant from her back pocket.</p><p>Siouxsie’s suit pants had pockets to them, so she could pretty much store anything that was small or could fit that she wanted to in them.</p><p>Hence she stored a bottle of lubricant inside her pocket, just in case any events like this would happen. And sure enough, it did.</p><p>But the younger was still whiny from the loss and Siouxsie hurried it up.</p><p>She started by applying a homogeneous amount to her fingers, since she added spit and sweat to ensure extra lubrication, before putting the cap back on the bottle and laying the lubricant on the countertop for later… they’re going to need more after this, because it’s going to be a long morning and the food is likely to grow cold.</p><p>Though, who gives a shit? Lottie will handle it anyway.</p><p>After Sioux was done lubricating her fingers, she ordered for Lottie to relax and spread her legs even wider. And placed her left hand against Lottie’s thigh and the other; in between.</p><p>Siouxsie positioned two of her larger fingers in front of Lottie’s wet clit, before shoving them past the tunnel of wetness. Which made her jolt a little. </p><p>“Uh- ughhh-” Lottie couldn’t stop groaning, once the older domme didn’t waste any time and thrusted her fingers inside-out of her at a speedy pace.</p><p>Siouxsie made sure she got the right angle and massaged her g-spot a couple of times, before inserting the third and forth digit and then, curled them inside. All at once until the vulnerable domme became a moaning mess and squirmed in pleasure, overall; begging for more. </p><p>Yet, as the taller brunette kept pumping her fingers inside of the shorter one, whose trembling helplessly and pleasurably against the countertop, Siouxsie thought it would be a good idea to add her thumb into the equation and so, she did.</p><p>As she stopped without pulling out her fingers, causing Lottie to whine again, she took advantage of the grumbling moment and spit on her hand again (to add more lubrication), then shoved her whole fist until the thumb was past the outer wetness of her orifice and deep inside. </p><p>Lottie panted, before mumbling:</p><p>“Ohhh- m-my- f-fucking- g-god-” and Siouxsie leaned in to whisper. </p><p>“I know. You didn’t know you could take so much, huh darling?” she taunted, while thrusting her arm so that way she could put all of her strength into it.</p><p>“S-Siouxsie- AHHH-” Lottie began to scream, when Siouxsie was pounding her pussy with her entire fist and made her fall back against the countertop.</p><p>Despite the slightly warmer atmosphere of the kitchen, tainted with sex, Siouxsie was still able to work through Lottie’s vaginal orifice despite being clothed the whole time. Hereby, she increased her pace and yanked her arm, back and forth, in a repetitive motion then curled all of her fingers inside. Stimulating each part of her tighter wetness.</p><p>Screaming, Lottie threw her head back against the granite appliance and begged for her to go faster until she was closer to a strong orgasm.</p><p>Siouxsie complied and gripped her thigh even tighter with one hand, prior to thrusting the other at an unbearable pace that Lottie couldn’t comprehend and exceed to the next level.</p><p>“Uhh- fuck- Siouxsie- I’m gonna- uh-” and before Lottie could get so carried away, Siouxsie stopped what she was doing again.</p><p>Grunting, Lottie opened her eyes and sat up until she was facing the older domme (whose grinning cheekily).</p><p>Lottie was so close and the last thing she needed was Sioux to deny her release on such a rare occasion. </p><p>Frustration burst through her entire presence and all she could think about was pleasure right now, nothing else. </p><p>The food and sleeping subs in separate rooms this morning meant nothing to her. </p><p>She just wanted Siouxsie to finish her off, without all the hassle. </p><p>So, Lottie demanded, “Come on, Siouxsie! What are you waiting for? Make me fucking cum alre- AH-” and before she could continue, Siouxsie slapped the side of her asscheek again to show who’s in charge. “Silence! Only I get to make those sort of demands, not you!” then she repeated the same manner and flung her around until she was on her stomach.</p><p>Lottie felt another a strike across her bum and this time, she was in the right position; with her ass and back facing Siouxsie while being slightly bent over against the granite countertop. </p><p>Sioux immediately took advantage of her in that position and spanked her mercilessly, until the clatter of flesh and whimpers coming from the newly-submissive domme could be heard throughout the kitchen. </p><p>But her journey of spanking Lottie’s fine ass, came to an end and she slowly stood back to take off her suit jacket… followed by her dress shirt and leggings. </p><p>Lottie hugged the countertop tightly and wondered what the older domme was doing, but she gasped once she felt herself being lifted off the kitchen appliance and slowly put on her knees.</p><p>Siouxsie told her to bend over more until her back was arched and her ass was up in the air, and Lottie did what she was told. </p><p>Adhering to just about anything given to her, Lottie slightly got on all fours, until she looked like a crouching cat on top of a coffee table, and let Siouxsie do whatever she wanted with her.</p><p>Smirking, Siouxsie remained in nothing but her lacy panties (since she’s removed most of her clothes) and got behind Lottie; grabbing her slightly redden buttcheeks.</p><p>Lottie’s skin was quite sensitive to anything being done to it, so it was no surprise to Siouxsie that previous marks would be visible since Lottie’s usually not the receiver and most likely the one to do the discipline not the other way around.</p><p>But this morning, was different. Lottie shows a vulnerable side that Siouxsie never thought she had, ever, until this day. And that’s a treat.</p><p>Without warnings, Siouxsie leaned forward to probe Lottie’s cunt with her long-flat tongue.</p><p>Whimpering, Lottie braced herself for the lasciviousness ahead and shuddered once more when she felt Siouxsie swirl her tongue all across her entrance, before munching on the entire wetness with her mouth.</p><p>Siouxsie slowly ate her pussy with her tongue and mouth, then nibbled her hood and bobbed her head until Lottie was sent back to the edge, which is where she previously left off.  </p><p>“Ohhh-” was all that left her mouth.</p><p>Panting, she liked every second of it and moaned uncontrollably with pleads of orgasm. Because she couldn’t last much longer, not with her aggressor. And Siouxsie complied, suctioning her clit and wobbling her head like there was no tomorrow. Leaving her to shout. </p><p>Sioux intended to suck the hell out of her pussy, almost as though she was sucking the lifeforms out of her, but whatever it was… it was working and getting the younger domme off to the point that Siouxsie didn’t even know if Lottie was a domme anymore… not by those erotic noises and behavior this morning. She’s nothing but a naughty sub now. </p><p>With one final lick to her clit, Lottie eventually came and cried out non-stop as the contractions sinked in followed by trembles of orgasmic wonder, that made Siouxsie stop to get up once she realized her work was done.</p><p>She successfully got her off with her skillfulness. </p><p>But before Lottie could fall back, exhausted from orgasm, Sioux caught her by the arms and flung her sweaty-wobbly body over until she was on her back again. </p><p>“Now now! It’s your turn, darling!” Siouxsie declared.</p><p>Lottie raised her eyes, “W-What?! But I-” then she was cut off. </p><p>“No ‘buts’ just do.” and right after that was being said, Lottie found herself on her knees and on the cold tile ground with Siouxsie standing above her; leaning against the countertop… her panties no longer concealing her meaty cunt anymore.</p><p>Siouxsie was all ready to take anything the younger was willing to do.</p><p>“Get to work, dear! I’m going to need more than just a stare.” Sioux smirked, while gripping the curls of her longer-jet black hair.</p><p>From closer observation, Lottie has never noticed how perfect and built Siouxsie’s body was. </p><p>Her breasts were slightly larger compared to hers, and her pussy was wet and twitching with wings; ready to be devoured upon. So it was enough for Lottie to indulge, despite being tired from orgasm, and let the flesh of delicious grease be met with her lipstick-ruined lips. </p><p>Sighing, Lottie leaned in and let the older rub her pussy against her mouth, gyrating along the way.</p><p>Siouxsie watched her the whole time, with a sly smirk across her face, and rolled her hips until she was fucking herself against her tongue and mouth. Making her whine and hum for mercy.</p><p>It was strange to be in control while submitting at the same time, but Lottie could careless because she was focused on giving Siouxsie the best orgasm right now.</p><p>So, instead of being a whiny nuisance, Lottie stuck out her longer tongue more and swirled it back and forth from her urethra to her perineum, before bobbing her head in rhythm with Siouxsie’s pace.</p><p>Siouxsie licked her lips in return.</p><p>“Mmm good girl-” she murmured, while rolling her hips seductively and rubbing her cunt against Lottie’s mouth.</p><p>Humming, Lottie ingested the taste of Siouxsie’s delicious pussy and continued to lick her clit the same time Siouxsie was thrusting.</p><p>The grip around her hair was even tighter than before and she could’ve sworn she heard Siouxsie moan uncontrollably like a little slut for the first time. Because Lottie’s never heard Siouxsie make that noise before, ever. So it was a big change and worth the while… to be given the opportunity to devour the older domme. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Siouxsie to curse under her breath and let go of Lottie’s hair, to play with her breasts. </p><p>Lottie immediately took advantage and gripped her thighs, preventing her from gyrating, then bobbed her head faster.</p><p>“F-Fuck- y-yes- uhh-” Siouxsie moaned, once she felt Lottie; taking full control and suctioning her clit like there’s no tomorrow. </p><p>Thus, the taller massaged her jiggly pair of tits and threw her head back with nothing but moans escaping her lipstick-covered mouth. As Lottie munched her way to bliss until Siouxsie was left to cry out and beg for more.</p><p>Fastening, Lottie felt very turned-on by this (Sioux’s moans and pleasurable haze), so she reached down with her right hand to play with her own clit. Intensifying the unusual kitchen encounter between her and Siouxsie. Which made them feel the rush they’ve been looking for and exceed their nearing orgasm.</p><p>But before Lottie could continue her round of feast, Siouxsie immediately let go of her rack and push Lottie away from her wetness with a pant. </p><p>Her legs were trembling from the ecstasy, that transpired seconds ago. </p><p>“Let me swap positions for you.” she advised. </p><p>Lottie didn’t fully understand until she was told to move, no longer than 2 feet, away from her for a second to be met with her curvaceous ass. </p><p>Her eyes widen at the amazing view before her.</p><p>Siouxsie’s bubble-butt looked magnificent and worth a squeeze.</p><p>Siouxsie looked down at her, before bending over until she was slightly bent over the kitchen countertop.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Eat it up!” Sioux smirked, wiggling her ass seductively.</p><p>Smirking as well, Lottie got down on her knees again and grabbed her buttcheeks; spreading them apart.</p><p>She admired how squishy they were and leaned in to swirl her tongue across the anus, before down to her twitching entrance. Eating her alive again.</p><p>Siouxsie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, as the younger began to bob her head and lick, up and down, to her entrance and asshole. </p><p>Lottie devoured her completely.</p><p>“Mmm, feels good- argh-” and before Siouxsie could speak, Lottie swung her right hand across her asscheek and suctioned her pussy mercilessly (while wobbling her head).</p><p>She didn’t hold back and began to spank the older domme, repeatedly, until Siouxsie would moan uncontrollably for her… and only for her.</p><p>Lottie had her right where she wanted her, which made Siouxsie crave for her release.</p><p>Siouxsie grunted, “Fucking hell-” and reached back with her left hand to grab onto Lottie’s hair and slightly gyrate against her mouth again. </p><p>Pushing herself for orgasm, due to the hotness from this moment.</p><p>And within seconds, Siouxsie found herself begging for release as she was seconds from being brought to the edge of delight.</p><p>“Uh- y-yes- t-the- e-end- i-is- n-near- AHHH-” Siouxsie cried out, before cumming, long and hard, with contractions and trembles.</p><p>Lottie hummed in response, because that’s all she could say, and tugged her buttcheek while giving her one last lick and moving back with greasy-lipstick-smeared lips.</p><p>What an intense session.</p><p>Too bad the food got cold and Lottie had to handle it, but at least they got to warm up and devour each other for a balanced breakfast.</p><p>But when they were done horse-playing around, Siouxsie re-dressed while Lottie geared up with her pink apron so she could fix the cooled food.</p><p>All it took was her for to, individually, warm up the trays for each woman in the household with a microwave and set them on the table (located in the dining room adjacent to the kitchen). While Siouxsie on the other hand, made some black tea for the both of them, so they could chill from the intense orgasms they just had a while ago. </p><p>It was a wonderful yet random morning.</p><p>Nevertheless, Lottie enjoyed it.</p><p>***</p><p>Moments later, the subs awoke and headed to the dining room while the dommes remained in the kitchen; talking to each other and ready to serve the weary pair before transitioning to the dining rooms themselves. </p><p>Lottie was the first to speak and walk over to Smith, whose still sleepy and rubbing her eyes. Which made her domme smile brightly and embrace her.</p><p>“G-Good morning, Lottie! What’s for breakfast?! It smells-” Smith yarned during speech, before hugging Lottie back. “Good…” then she blushed once she realized her domme was butt-naked with an apron, concealing her lower region. </p><p>Siouxsie smirked, because she was watching them the whole time, and sipped some of her tea (while admiring Lottie’s smaller ass from a distance).</p><p>The brunette sat against the table, while Pam had her arms around her; hugging her from the side with sleepiness as well.</p><p>Hence the subs wore their cute pajamas and the blonde wore a blue crotch romper with dinosaur prints and a bow whereas with Smith’s crotch romper, hers was practically the same print and design except the color was pink.</p><p>So the two sleepyheads, looked cute in their domme’s eyes that they couldn’t resist to embrace them the whole time they spent this morning.</p><p>But as the couples settled down and ate their breakfast, Siouxsie glanced at Lottie and Smith with a gummy smile. </p><p>Pam saw the cuteness herself hence sitting on Siouxsie’s lap, so she wiped her mouth (because she just ate all of her eggs and bacon) before grinning. </p><p>Her tiredness left behind, after devouring a freshly-cooked meal that was microwaved not too long ago and cute moment of the younger couple.</p><p>“You look so cute when you eat, babe!” Lottie complimented, while patting her ginger girlfriend on the head. </p><p>She had her other arm, hooked around the chair that was practically hugging Smith from behind and then, kept her eyes glued to the figure eating the breakfast that she prepared. </p><p>Smith chewed on her bacon, before enduring the sweet-butterfly kisses around her cheek. </p><p>Lottie had sent butterfly kisses, up and down, her cheekbone then tucking her chin against the sub’s head. Adoring the ginger throughout. While Siouxsie and Pam watched them in ‘awe’ but continued to eat their food until it was finished. </p><p>Time has passed since the couples, dined with microwaved-breakfast and the dommes had to get ready to go to work.</p><p>Siouxsie was already dressed and ready to go with a suitcase, since she’s a businesswoman, while Lottie was not.</p><p>She was still obviously naked from the night before (despite bath) and the apron was still tied around her waist, so she needed to get dress and redo her makeup asap because she was a famous MUA for a living.</p><p>The subs were well-versed (since Smith was a musician) and stay back on certain days to tend to the house, and also tend to themselves. </p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Subs Being Naughty While Watching Porno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gosh, this chapter is even more graphic...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours had passed since the adorable breakfast between the couples and it was the afternoon.</p><p>With schedules varying and the majority of the sub’s work was based off of commission, Pam and Smith can pretty much chill most of the time and not worry so much about selling their products via the internet (thus, Pam’s product was her clothing-line and Smith’s was distributing her music or guitars built by her). Sometimes they had to go out, sometimes they didn't... and everyone in the household rather go to work on Sundays, instead of being forced into a church. Because they're gay and like to sin for the rest of their life.  </p><p>So, with all of that out of the way and the dommes had to work hard at work, Pam sat against the couch, of the living room, and turned on the TV. </p><p>She was still in her cute crotch romper, but shrugged since she doesn’t have any plans of going out today and turned the channel with the remote to an Adult station.</p><p>Despite being the sub (and Siouxsie’s property), Pam was secretly a perverted and aggressive soul.</p><p>She would instantly become horny and sometimes have her way with Siouxsie, mostly when drunk, if something seduced her.</p><p>Hence she licked her lips when a steamy Lesbian porno appeared on the screen and already spread her legs.</p><p>She wasn’t going to masturbate yet, especially since she had plans to finish off with Lottie’s sub, so she just got comfortable and watched the dirty movie in satisfaction.</p><p>Her clit twitched at the sight of the kinky couple on the screen, getting busy in a living room with sex toys. </p><p>Ironically, the whole porno scenario was a similar idea that Pam had when she planned to nail Smith today.</p><p>So, it was something else, for the sex scene to nearly be the same as Pam’s dirty mind.</p><p>But before the blonde in a blue crotch romper could get comfortable and jill off, Smith suddenly walked into the living room and stood by the side. </p><p>Her cheeks were burning, once she realized that the older sub was watching porn.</p><p>It’s not that she didn’t like porn, it was just that it made her feel horny and want, whatever couple fucks on TV, as well. </p><p>So she gazed at the floor and avoided the sound of eroticism, and suction or the sound of skin against skin, as much as possible. </p><p>Pam exchanged glances from the dirty movie to a flushed Smith, and smirked. </p><p>She thought the younger sub, looked so cute right now that it motivated her to fuck her even more despite being a sub herself.</p><p>“Hey, Smith! C’mere and take a seat next to me…” said the Scottish woman, patting the right side of her seat on the couch.</p><p>Despite embarrassment—which doesn’t make any sense because Smith loves sex and there shouldn’t be any reason for her to feel that way—the American walked over to Pam anyway and sat on the couch.</p><p>Slowly but hesitantly, Smith looks up at the screen just to see a very kinky porno scene while Pam devilishly smiles at her throughout.</p><p>Smith gulped as she saw the domme (of the scene) torture her sub with a vibrator and spank in her the process of yelling expletives. </p><p>Part of her wanted it and part of her didn’t, because Lottie’s not around to take care of her.</p><p>So she proceeded to watch the porno, pretending Pam’s not present, and spread her legs comfortably.</p><p>Pam licked her lips and took turns; watching the dirty movie and Smith (whose nearly panting right now) at the same time.</p><p>The more Smith watched, the more she got wet and wanted everything to be done to her.</p><p>Giggling, Pam finally interjected herself into the situation and leaned in to guide her hand next to Smith’s crotch; fondling it softly.</p><p>Smith whimpered in return.</p><p>“Hey, Smithy…I know it looks fun, but I was hoping we could have fun as well…” said the blonde, as she was working her hand around Smith’s clothed-wetness.</p><p>Smith moaned softly—knowing she wasn’t wearing any panties under her crotch romper—but jolted back a little, despite the need to be touched.</p><p>Pam smirked, indeed; continuing her level of seduction and twirled her fingertips across the sensitive clitoris through the thick fabric. </p><p>Squealing even louder than intended, Smith bit her bottom lip to conceal her everlasting noises and scooted back even further until she was laying against the armrest of the sofa and nearly spread out (with Pam in between).</p><p>Pam didn’t stop either. She parted Smith’s legs even wider and began rubbing her clothed-pussy even harder with skillful fingertips. Making Smith squirm and moan uncontrollably.</p><p>Her plan was working, despite being a regular porn watcher and masturbator.</p><p>She intended to watch porno when being alone, but since Smith was home as well; she had to take advantage and get her a piece of that American ass again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Smith continued to moan as her pussy was being fondled with and match the timing of the submissive woman in the porn movie.</p><p>She was amazed that Pam could be this aggressive and dominant, so she laid back and kept her left leg against the top of the sofa to enjoy the next level of pleasure. While the porn emitting, sound from the TV, continued to hype up the thrills that she had wanted ever since this morning besides weariness. </p><p>Pam felt she was ‘warmed up’ enough, so she immediately unbuttoned Smith’s pink crotch romper and demanded her to lift up her arms to take it off.</p><p>Smith did as she was told and waited for Pam to unravel the piece of clothing and toss it somewhere on the ground, unveiling her tan-slender body with a larger pair of breasts and smaller clit.</p><p>Pam was pleased at what she was seeing, since it’s been a while since she saw Smith naked. </p><p>So all of it was making her wet at the sight of Smith; submissively spread out on the couch for her while the Adult movie was playing.</p><p>Pam, lusciously, gazed among her and said, “You’re looking so good, darling…” before capturing her soft lips for a tender kiss.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to tongue wrestle, but Pam eventually conquered and pinned her wrists against the sofa while nibbling her bottom lip. Then slipping her skillful tongue inside her mouth, causing her to whine and fight for some control. Though, she failed and maintained her position at bottom to let the older sub take over and kiss her hungrily. </p><p>She surrenders at this point.</p><p>Just as she was about to get so carried away, Pam withdrew their lips from each other (until a string of saliva was attached) before moving down to her exposed-neck.</p><p>Pam kept her wrists restrained, while nibbling up and down her neck. Attempting to mark the sub, that’s already claimed by Lottie, as her own. </p><p>Whimpering, Smith closed her eyes with a flushed face and nearly screamed once she felt a few bites, here and there, around the sensitive part of her skin.</p><p>Pam bit the area where she marked and moved to her collarbone; doing the same thing to it. Nipping at it and biting the flesh afterwards, making Smith squeal for it below.</p><p>The blood was flowing when Smith felt slight pain, so she could pretty much get off to a simple foreplay that consisted of a game of pain. Because she likes it and it turns her-on. (She’s secretly a masochist, but Pam and Siouxsie don’t know it. Only Lottie does and she has so much fun with torturing Smith's ass in the bedroom because of it.) </p><p>***</p><p>Moments later, the TV was turned off and Pam had this idea of utilizing this cucumber snack, she had lying on the coffee table earlier, for a special experimentation.</p><p>Of course the vegetable was washed and ready to be used, but it has to be lubricated so Pam told Smith to wait on the couch until she comes back. The younger sub complied and sat on her knees against the furniture, awaiting for Pam to come back.</p><p>And sure enough, Pam did.</p><p>It didn’t take long like Smith intended, but oh well. At least she’s back.</p><p>Pam walked over to the patient yet horny slut with a bottle of lube in one hand and various vibrators in the other.</p><p>Siouxsie and Pam had quite the collection, so Smith was in for a scream session and a jigsaw feeling. </p><p>But right after Pam plopped herself down and laid all of the stuff on the coffee table, right next to the 7 inch cucumber on the plate, Smith blushed and gazed at the floor. </p><p>Pam immediately gripped her chin to force her to look up at her with a smirk.</p><p>“Aww there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, darling! Just relax and enjoy what I’m about to do to you…” she winked.</p><p>Smith adhered, before watching Pam’s every move.</p><p>It was at that moment, she realized that Pam was completely naked as her; sporting her milky skin and slender body. While her hair was naturally a platinum blonde and had grown since she trimmed it to her shoulders.</p><p>Pam looked equally as stunning as her and was likely to be an inspiration.</p><p>Without further-ado, Pam got back to the ginger sub and demanded for her to get on all fours.</p><p>Smith did not hesitate once, nor did she protest.</p><p>She turned herself around and got on all fours as she was told, until her bubble-ass was up in the air and exposed to Pam’s eyes, before leaning against the armrest for support.</p><p>Smirking, Pam immediately pulled out the lubricated-cucumber and held up the egg-shaped vibrator. Which Smith gasped to. </p><p>“Do you prefer the eggy here or a different size and shape, huh?” Pam asked, while signaling for the other vibrators she brought into the living room.</p><p>Smith gave her a pause for a second and glanced at the coffee table, seeing that there was a 6 inch vibrator made out of acrylic and an anal plug that vibrates, so she digested this for a second before making up her mind.</p><p>She’ll stick with the egg-shaped vibrator for now.</p><p>“Meh. I’ll stick with eggy!” she shrugged and Pam nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>Thus, since the younger sub made up her mind; Pam wasted no time and got behind her with the toy in her hand.</p><p>She held the egg-shaped toy up to Smith’s clit and guided the lubricated-cucumber to her vaginal orifice, then shoving a few inches inside.</p><p>“P-Pammy- AHH-” Smith cried out, as soon as she felt the big vegetable; stretching her insides and being shoved deeper inside of her while squirming to vibrations against her clitoral hood.</p><p>Trembling and gyrating, Smith completely fell against the armrest and threw her head back with nothing but moans or screams escaping her, when Pam started to shove the cucumber inside-out of her tight pussy and increased the speed to the egg-shaped vibrator until it reached it’s limit. Causing her to lose control and cry out for more.</p><p>“Ah- ah- fuck- I- can’t- oh- my- god- AHHH-” was all she could say.</p><p>Pam spanked her in the process and yelled, “You fucking slut! You’d better fucking take it or else I’ll crack my whip on you!” before ramming the cucumber, in and out, of her like there was no tomorrow. </p><p>Hence the vibrator was doing it’s job and getting Smith off good with such power, that Smith didn’t even know the toy could do such a thing until now. </p><p>Size really doesn’t matter after all, in a vibrator’s case.</p><p>This little egg, can get the job done even if it isn’t big enough to fit inside her vagina.</p><p>But as the younger sub was in a haze, Pam took advantage and immediately took the vibrator away from her clit to deny her release.</p><p>She wasn’t a fool.</p><p>She knew Smith was close, so that’s why she pulled the plug and threw it aside.</p><p>Smith was not pleased and demanded for her to put it back to her clit, but Pam immediately denied. Making her pout and whine, but also moan and squeal because the cucumber was still being thrusted inside of her. Which felt good anyway and was able to shut her up (as far as begging for the vibrator to be attached to her clit).</p><p>“Mmm- Pammy, please- ARGH-” Smith yelped, once she felt another strike against her bubbly-asscheek.</p><p>Pam swung her free hand across her ass a couple of times, before coaxing her to beg for it if she really wants that strong vibration again.</p><p>“Beg for it, bitch! Show me how much you want it and I’ll give in return.” Pam spat, thrusting her arm even faster and harder until the vegetable was drilling Smith’s entrance.</p><p>“Uh- uh- please- ah- give it- to me- AH-” Smith moaned, more throatier than before this time, and begged for it.</p><p>Pam narrowed her eyes, “Give what to you?!? C’mon, you got to tell me more than that, darling or else I’ll stop and won’t give you the cummies…” then she spanked her again.</p><p>Smith opened her eyes, because they were pleasurably shut, before looking over her shoulder and gyrating desperately against Pam’s cucumber. Counter-thrusting her pace.</p><p>“Uh- ah- n-no- no- don’t- please- make me cum with vibrators- send me away from this planet until I scream your name- please- AHH- OH MY FUCK-” and with that said, Smith’s wish was granted.</p><p>When Smith was talking, Pam took advantage and grabbed the bullet-shaped vibrator before replacing the cucumber with it.</p><p>And after she did so, the cucumber was soaked with Smith’s delicious grease and nearly worn. But it can’t be worn out yet, because Pam wants Smith to use it on herself as well. </p><p>So, hopefully, the vegetable won’t fall apart due to it’s use and extreme lubrication.</p><p>Squealing, Smith hid her head into her arms and nearly screamed out as she was being penetrated by the 7 inch vibrator, that slowly began to vibrate and stimulate each area inside of her with a press of a button.</p><p>Pam held the toy by it’s battery compartment and switch, in case she wants to increase the speed, before allowing it to slowly; move inside-out of Smith’s wet pussy.</p><p>Suction sounds, girly moans and squeals, and buzzing could be heard throughout the living room’s atmosphere.</p><p>It’s even louder than the birds chirping or the sound of the wind, blowing 11 miles per hour outside. Which can immediately spark up tension with their neighbors, but who cares anymore? Siouxsie will handle it, whether they like it or not.</p><p>Without warnings, Pam reached over with her free hand (being that the coffee table wasn’t so far away) and grabbed the anal plug before switching the power to the vibration settings and spiting on it; and guiding it to Smith’s tight asshole.</p><p>Smith whimpered, excitedly, once she felt an energized buzz next to her anus, so she arched and let Pam shove it in until every inch of it was pass the tight ring of muscles, and that both of her holes were filled with vibrators.</p><p>“OH- GOD- YES- AHH-” Smith threw her head back again and yelled of pleasure, as she was being sent over the edge.</p><p>Pam bit her bottom lip and reached down to rub her own pussy at the sight of Smith; moaning, tossing her head back and forth, screaming, and squirming with ecstasy right now. </p><p>Nothing could be sexier than to watch the sub’s naughty behavior all day.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re the biggest slut in the universe right now! You’re even sluttier than me, ah! And I can see why Sioux loves to toy with you in the way that she does.” Pam murmured, while increasing the speed to the toys until Smith gyrated desperately and cried out.</p><p>“Ohhh- Pammy- I’m- gonna- cum- AHHHH-” and before she could blink, she contracted for a second once the vibrators wouldn’t stop, buzzing at the same time, and came violently with trembles of expulsion.</p><p>While Pam on the other hand, watched and nearly came as well without being touched, but she regained her composure so she could save herself for the second round which will include extremities too.</p><p>Once the ginger was done, Pam removed the toys and turned them off until Smith fell, lifelessly, against the armrest and practically held onto it the whole time, because she was spent from a massive orgasm.</p><p>Panting, Smith remained in her spot and let Pam do whatever. But little does she know, Pam’s going to finish herself off and use the cucumber that was once inside of her.</p><p>Pam smirked, before sitting back and spreading her legs.</p><p>Luckily, Smith was able to catch her in enough time and turn around to see what she was up to.</p><p>Her eyes widen and she was shook back to reality immediately, once she realized Pam was holding the cucumber in one hand and the previous vibrator (that was used on her) in the other. </p><p>Pam laid back a little, so that way Smith can see everything in her lower region as her legs were spread widely and slightly plunged against her shoulders. </p><p>“Aww, looks like you’re aren’t the only one that wants to be filled too…but I’d best be getting myself off now…” Pam taunted, before guiding the cucumber to her pussy and the vibrator to her clenching asshole.</p><p>Smith watched in anticipation, before licking her lips at the luscious sight below her.</p><p>“Ohhh- f-fucking- yes- AHH-” Pam cried out, once she shoved the vegetable and vibrating-toy inside of her at the same time.</p><p>The vibrator was turned on at half-speed, but it was still enough for her to make her squirm and crave for more anal stimulation. </p><p>So she laid there, spread out, and gazed among the younger sub with hungry eyes; in want of her help.</p><p>She knew Smith liked every second of it and that’s why, she seduced her by ending up in this position and fucking herself with a vegetable and sex toy (that were previously used on Smith).</p><p>“Mmmm- f-finish- uh- m-me- uh- o-off- AH-” Pam moaned uncontrollably, as her blood was flowing and she felt the vibrator (despite being on the other side), making impact with the thick cucumber inside of her vagina.</p><p>Hence she rolled her eyes in back of her head in pleasure and groaned desperately for Smith to do something about it.</p><p>But to her surprise, Smith regained her strength again and crawled over to the trembling yet moaning mess below.</p><p>Smith gripped her left leg tightly, before grabbing onto the end of the cucumber; shoving it inside-out of Pam’s entrance at a speedy rate until nothing but all of her strength was put into it.</p><p>“Ohhh- GOD- AHH-” Pam screamed, her voice huskier than usual, and threw her head back against the couch.</p><p>Smith increased her pace and plowed the older sub with the vegetable, while adding her tongue and mouth into the equation. Driving her mad.</p><p>Humming, Smith swirled her tongue all across the urethra and labia minora before nibbling her hood; giving her head in the process as she was fucking her with the cucumber.</p><p>And without even doing more, Pam contracted below her and yelled as she was closer to release. </p><p>Smith smirked, despite pussy in her face (and of course, rammed the cucumber inside-out of her). </p><p>“SMITHY!” Pam cried out and came harder and longer than usual, while the vibrator was automatically moving inside-out of her ass and Smith’s was persistent thrusting the vegetable inside of her pussy at the same time.</p><p>All of it was too much for her to handle, so she trembled non-stop and let Smith mumble a lot of dirty things to her before she was able to regain control of her body again.</p><p>That felt amazing, she thought.</p><p>***</p><p>After the hot session in the living room, Pam and Smith went their separate ways and were long gone in different parts of the house. </p><p>Smith complimented how good she was and kissed her on the lips one last time, while Pam did the same before departing.</p><p>It was a moment to remember in the living room, that’s for sure.</p><p>But when Smith went back into her and Lottie’s room, to practice guitar and bass for her upcoming album, Pam sneakily went back into the living room after she showered and cleaned up before grabbing the cucumber (that they both used on each other) and hurried to the kitchen to wash it in the sink.</p><p>Pam obviously had no intentions of eating the vegetable, other than using it on Smith and herself. So, she really didn’t use it for beneficial health purposes nor did she care. She only used it as a sex toy for experimental purposes, rather than to partake it.</p><p>Though, as she was washing the cucumber in the kitchen’s sink (while robed up), Lottie suddenly came into the kitchen and faked a cough. Which startled her immediately and turn around. </p><p>Pam blushed, before greeting Lottie since it was evening already and time suddenly went by so fast after having sex in the afternoon.</p><p>“Well hello there, Lottie!” Pam pretended to be innocent, but Lottie wasn’t buying it.</p><p>To make a long story short, Lottie came back home early from work, because she didn’t have a lot of customers today due to competitive businesses in the makeup field, so she went back and actually caught Smith and Pam; have sex towards the end. </p><p>The younger domme didn’t entirely hear and see everything, but she was able to watch her girlfriend get penetrated by Pam and her girlfriend penetrate Pam with a cucumber from the doorway of the living room (acting like a peeping tom without being caught). </p><p>So, she saw what they were doing while her and Siouxsie were out working and she wasn’t going to pretend that she didn’t see it. </p><p>Pam isn’t fooling her at all, especially with a fabricated lie about washing a cucumber.</p><p>Lottie is fully aware of what is in that refrigerator and she knows for a fact that there’s only one cucumber in there, and that was the one used on both Smith and Pam during sex.</p><p>Therefore, Lottie knows Pam is washing it so she could put it back in the refrigerator and lie about what happened to it.</p><p>But without hesitation, Lottie started:</p><p>“Hey, Pam! What are you doing with that cucumber?!” and Pam gulped.</p><p>“Oh, uh this little thing?! Pshh, my snuffed-arse dropped it on the floor and I don’t want to eat it now. So that’s why I’m washing it and will put it back in the fridge!” Pam easily lied, before continuing to wash the cucumber and do what Lottie expected her to do with it.</p><p>And that was, putting the cucumber (that was inside of her and Smith) back in the refrigerator after washing it.</p><p>Lottie smirked and crossed her arms, watching the slightly embarrassed blonde; walk out of the kitchen with a toothy grin. </p><p>“See you around, darling!” Pam waved, nearly bumping into a wall upon her exit out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay, see you!” Lottie replied.</p><p>She’s going to have her revenge on Siouxsie tomorrow, since she can’t really punish Pam and Smith right now (since they're the ones responsible for this). </p><p>But Lottie’s a very secretive domme and wants things to be a surprise, in regards to punishment. So, feeding a cucumber that was used as a dildo to Siouxsie, is enough vengeance for now and she loves taking her perverted-sadism out on someone else in the household because Lottie’s just that evil.  </p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Lottie was fully clothed this time and cooked Siouxsie a little ‘surprise’ as they sat at the dining room table (while the subs are still asleep around this time). </p><p>“Mmm this stuffed-cucumber is delicious, darling… what’s the secret ingredient?!” Siouxsie chewed on the delicious stuffed-cucumber from her tray.</p><p>Lottie exchanged glances from the plate and at the wall, and stopped cleaning the dish for a second with a cloth, so she could smirk because she knows good and well that the cucumber Siouxsie’s currently eating; was the last one in the fridge and used on Smith and Pam’s vagina yesterday. </p><p>“Well, you could say…it’s sort of like a...pepper-garlic seasoning.” Lottie hinted off, without that sly smirk leaving her face. </p><p>But then she resumed to cleaning the plate and walked over to the side.</p><p>“Oh, uhm- okay! But whatever it is, it’s blinding and I love how moist it taste.” Siouxsie complimented once again, before eating all of her stuffed-cucumbers since they were professionally cut into pieces.</p><p>Lottie grinned, more sinister-like this time, before resuming to her work in the kitchen.</p><p>She’s glad she basically made Siouxsie eat Smith and Pam’s pussy… from the cucumber excluding the added seasonings and spicy crab.  </p><p>What a wonderful breakfast, even though Siouxsie ate a pescatarian snack (laced with the insides of Smith and Pam’s vagina despite numerous washing).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>